Keys are a necessary item in modern society. A typical person has a variety of keys to gain access to his home, automobile and place of employment. Many people will have two keys for each automobile, and a key for each door of their home or apartment. In addition, in the home, a person may have keys to fit safes, medicine cabinets, freezers, desks and other items. In the office, a person may also have several keys. It is apparent that a person has a need for a plurality of keys.
A person typically keeps a plurality of keys on a key ring or in a key case for convenience. Unfortunately, carrying keys in a trouser pocket on a key ring exposes the trouser pocket to damage from the keys which may rub or poke holes in the pocket. Keys can also damage a jacket or other garment if carried in a pocket. Keys on a key ring can similarly damage a purse. Also, keys carried on a key ring have a tendency to jingle making an annoying noise.
Keys kept in a key case do not make as much annoying noise as keys kept on a key ring, but key cases tend to be bulky items. In a key case, the keys are arranged on a bar in a linear fashion with the bar dictating the size of the key case. A key case to hold several keys usually has a long bar and can be quite bulky and therefore undesirable. A bulky key case also damages pockets and can distort the lining of a jacket if kept in the jacket pocket. It will be appreciated that it would be highly desirable to have a key case for carrying a plurality of keys that is not bulky and keeps the keys from making annoying noises when carried in a pocket or purse.